em
by Yu-B
Summary: Romano a toujours été curieux, surtout quand ça concerne Antonio. Comment était-il en pirate? Tiens, et si il le rajeunissait pour voir? Bonne idée... mais ce sera à ses risques et périls!


**Bonjour/soir. Voici (enfin) la fic basée sur le doujinshi _e.m_ que la bande des "Drapeaux blancs" attendaient. Si vous désirez connaître ce doujinshi (je suis fan de ce dessinateur) je ne peux que vous conseillez d'aller chercher aux rayons Spamano du site "Hetalia Doujinshi". Bon, alors ce doujinshi étant en anglais et donc traduit par... bah toujours moi (ça n'a pas changé depuis ****_Nightingale_), j'ai préféré arrangé les phrases à ma sauce, alors si vous lisez l'oeuvre originale après, ne venez pas vous plaindre, je suis nulle en anglais (ou plutôt j'aime pas ça, hum!). Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ("M", lalala) et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. **

******_Hetalia_ appartient à Papa_ Hetalia_, et "_e.m_" appartient au créateur du doujinshi de "_e.m_", quant aux nombreuses insultes salées, elles appartiennent à Romano.**

* * *

**e.m**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Romano Lovino Vargas regarda le bazar qui l'attendait dans la cave d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, et de nombreuses toiles d'araignées décoraient la sombre pièce. Armé d'un plumeau, l'italien grognait: « Beurk! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ici! ». Il entra et lança un regard circulaire tout autour de lui. Il désirait faire une surprise à Antonio, et vu qu'il ne faisait jamais rien dans cette maison peut-être que ranger un peu lui ferait plaisir? C'était ce qu'il se disait au départ, mais maintenant qu'il voyait toute la poussière accumulée depuis tous ces siècles, il commençait sérieusement à douter. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de voir le grand sourire d'Antonio, Romano était plein s'enthousiasme. Il commença donc à épousseter tout ce qui se trouvait quand il tomba sur un coffre. Curieux, il s'approcha et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent: un grand manteau rouge se trouvait dedans. Le col et les manches étaient en cuir noir, décorés par une lisière dorée. Le tissu était de première qualité. Le jeune brun le sortit du coffre, émerveillé.

- C'était le manteau d'Antonio quand il était pirate! - il l'enfila - Ça remonte à tellement longtemps! Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy dans ce manteau.

* * *

_**D'accord c'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Mais pourquoi…**_

_Il était coincé, le dos collé au mur. Fronçant les sourcils, il tentait de maintenir une certaine distance avec l'autre. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, la caressant sensuellement: _

_« Quoi, tu as peur? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, enfin.»._

_**Mais pourquoi ça s'est terminé de cette manière!**_

* * *

_**Ça a commencé quelques jours plus tôt…**_

J'étais dans un café avec Kiku Honda et Monsieur Kirkland. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, ce n'était pas n'importe qui que j'avais en face de moi, mais le pirate qui envoyait systématiquement le Boss au tapis. Il croisait les bras, l'air gêné.

- Pas la peine d'avoir peur de moi, Romano.

- Je…je… je n'ai pas peur de vous Monsieur Kir… Kirkland. Je… j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. - rien qu'à l'idée saugrenue que j'avais en tête, je me mis à rougir -

Monsieur Kirkland eut l'air surpris: « Oh? Quoi donc? ».

Je détournais les yeux, rougissant toujours: « Et bien… hum… Est-ce que vous pouvez, grâce à vos pouvoirs, rendre ce bâtard de Spain plus jeune? ».

- Huh? - là, l'anglais fit la tête du mec dégoûté - Est-ce que toi aussi tu serais…

Kiku Honda me lança un regard, nous préférâmes ne pas répondre à la question débile et outrageuse. L'anglais se reprit, soupira en se recalant sur son fauteuil: « Mais pourquoi désires-tu le rendre plus jeune? Tu as quelque chose à régler avec lui? ».

Je baissais la tête, essayant de cacher mes rougeurs avec mes mèches folles. Comment expliquer que j'étais tout simplement curieux, sans passer pour un idiot?

- Non… ce n'est pas la raison pour…

Une tasse fut posée sur la table. La voix de Kiku Honda se fit entendre: « Ma foi pourquoi pas, Romano désire voir le passé. Et vu votre niveau en magie, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas? ». Le japonais se mit à sourire, comme à son habitude, de manière si polie que Monsieur Kirkland ne sut quoi répondre à part un long monologue incompréhensible. Je compris juste qu'il acceptait de répondre à ma requête. Je le remerciais vivement et lançais un regard plein de gratitude au japonais qui m'avait aidé.

* * *

_**Et le sort fut lancé…**_

J'étais collé au mur, ne pouvant m'enfuir nulle part. Le pirate me regardait fixement depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa main tenant son menton, dans un tic de réflexion. Ses yeux verts perçants me rendaient nerveux. Finalement il se redressa: « Tu es vraiment Lovi? ».

Mais il m'agaçait cet imbécile!

- Mais je n'arrête pas de te le dire, ducon!

Il fit la grimace et m'attrapa les joues: « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grossier. », il me tira les joues, j'essayais de grogner mais n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase correcte.

Finalement il me lâcha:

- Et donc, pourquoi as-tu tellement grandi, Lovi? - il lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux à son propre bureau- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce pathétique?

Je gonflais les joues et empoignais le petit calendrier posé près du téléphone, lui mettant juste sous le nez pour qu'il voit la date: « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai grandit, c'est toi qui es plus jeune! Nous sommes en 2012! ».

Il regarda la date avant de croiser les bras, l'air suspicieux: « C'est quelque chose de difficile à croire, mais je suppose que ce sale pirate aux énormes sourcils y est pour quelque chose, ai-je tord? ».

- Non.

- Je vois.

Il garda le silence puis recommença à me fixer, me rendant encore plus nerveux qu'avant. Ses yeux scrutaient la moindre partie de mon corps, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait même voir sous mes vêtements. Je ne pouvais, cependant, pas m'empêcher d'observer son visage. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Spain que je connaissais. Il était imposant, juste en se tenant debout devant moi. Son visage, neutre sans être froid, avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Ses yeux verts étaient plein de détermination. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, il les coiffait en queue de cheval basse grâce un ruban rouge, ornant le tout avec un nœud. Il avait plus de piercings aux oreilles qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne souriait pas, mais ça ne gâchait rien. Je repensais au Spain habituel. Celui qui souriait toujours d'un air benêt, celui qui se salissait dans les champs de tomates, le t-shirt plein de terre et son immense chapeau de paille sur les épaules. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui qui était en face de moi. Le pirate était habillé de manière simple: chemise blanche à manches bouffantes sur les bords, ouverte sur son torse (on pouvait voir la croix qui pendait à son cou par une longue chaîne) et retenue simplement par les derniers boutons. Pantalon noir, ceinture en tissu et bottes de cuir brunes. En un mot: il était sexy.

- Romano.

Je sortais de ma rêverie et réalisais subitement qu'il avait son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je rougis, fronçant les sourcils encore plus. Nos nez se touchaient presque. Le regard dur du pirate brillait de curiosité, soudain il se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux. Il m'attrapa sans que je puisse faire le moindre geste. Le cou coincé par son bras.

- Tu es devenu une vraie beauté! -il continua son monologue, sans me laisser me dégager. J'étais piégé. Il avait de la force le salopard!- Je trouvais déjà que tu avais une frimousse bien mignonne quand tu étais gosse. Je savais que tu deviendrais une vraie beauté. -il m'attrapa les joues, me forçant à lever la tête- Mais ton visage me tente vraiment maintenant.

Je parvenais à me dégager la nuque, mais pas le visage. Que voulait-il dire par « tente vraiment »? Il se mit à rougir, souriant de plus belle. Il avait la tête de celui qui a trouvé une idée géniale: « Je vais te prendre. ».

De quoi? Ah non! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi! Je rougissais une fois de plus, lui fit lâcher prise et l'attrapait par le col: « Je peux savoir ce qui tu prends putain de pervers!? ». Il détourna la tête, comme ennuyé.

- Parce que tu es mignon. Et avec l'expression que tu me fais, j'ai pensé « c'est bon, je peux le faire ».

- Quoi…mais…! - je poussais un cri lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mes fesses. C'était propriété privée bordel!

- Tu acceptes de me donner ma chance?

Il me poussa contre son torse. Je tentais vainement de me dégager, mais ça ne servait toujours à rien. Il sifflotait, ses mains malaxant de plus en plus mon postérieur: « C'est ok? Il n'y a pas de problème? ».

- De quoi tu parles?

- Sexe. -il me regardait, maintenant, comme un morceau de viande. Sa langue passant sur sa lèvre supérieur était éloquente.- Ce n'est pas un problème si nous couchons ensemble, pas vrai?

Mes doutes venaient d'être confirmés. Sale pervers idiot! Je me redressais et dégageais mon bras. Il me laissa faire sans discuter.

- Tu déconnes complètement! Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi.

- Oh! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle! -là, étrangement, il ressemblait au Spain habituel quand il réalisait qu'il avait mangé la dernière tomate sans s'en rendre compte- Tu sais quand j'ai une idée en tête, je ne lâche pas le morceau.

Il m'agrippa le poignet, le serrant très fort.

- _Chigi! _Sale bâtard! Lâche…Hey!

Bon sens quelle force! Il me retourna d'un coup contre le mur, me tordant le bras sans effort. Sa main glissa sous mon t-shirt, remontant le long de mon dos.

- Stop! Arrête ça! Non!

Il venait de faire descendre sa main dans mon slip. Tenant fermement ma queue. Je me mis à gémir, malgré moi. Fermant les yeux, je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule. J'étais rouge de honte, gêné de ressentir autant de choses malgré la situation. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Arrête de trembler. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir mal, n'est-ce pas?

Sa main avait quitté mon pénis pour se diriger entre mes fesses. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque je sentis son doigt commencer à se glisser dans mon anus.

- Ah! Non!

- Oh! Mais ce corps a déjà servi, je me trompe?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un coup avec son doigt.

- Ah! No..nnn!

Mon calvaire commença. J'étais coincé contre le mur, le bras tordu par sa poigne. Ses doigts s'introduisaient en moi, glissant doucement. Il m'avait baissé mon pantalon. Je n'avais plus que mon t-shirt pour seul vêtement. Ça n'allait pas, pas du tout. J'étais honteux d'être dans cet état, les fesses nues, torturé par les doigts du pirate, collé contre un mur. Mais ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était de ressentir autant de plaisir. J'avais beau dire, ce qu'il me faisait était tout simplement génial. J'étais comme coupé en deux. Torturé entre le dégoût que son traitement me donnait, et l'envie furieuse de sexe qu'il provoquait dans mon corps.

- Haa…hmmf…ngh…non…mmm…

La torture dura plusieurs minutes, sentant que je ne résisterais pas dans mon état, il me lâcha le bras. J'essayais en vain de me retenir au mur, mais mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Finalement il retira ses doigts, complètement mouillés.

- Nnggh!

Le vide que je ressentis à cet instant me réveilla de ma torpeur. Je tournais la tête vers lui, essayant de parler. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Il le fallait, _merda_!

- Je pense que ça ne te feras pas mal. J'y vais.

Je tremblais encore plus, essayant de me redresser. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et il me pénétra d'un coup. Je serrais les dents, putain, ce que ça faisait mal!

- Aaah! C'est tellement bon! J'ai l'impression de coucher avec une femme!

Non mais il déconnait sérieux là! Je redressais les hanches d'un coup, viens-là que je te torde ta bite, _bastardo_! Ce fut à son tour de crier de douleur.

- Ne me compare pas à une meuf quand tu m'baises, salopard!

Il répondit à mon regard furieux avec un sourire aguicheur, sa langue passant de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Son regard brillait, visiblement il s'éclatait ce con!

- Tu es réellement délicieux. J'adore ça!

Il commença ses coups de butoir, me faisant hurler à chaque coup.

- Ah! Ah! Non! Ah! Stop! Argh! Non! Non! Arrê… aah!

Il me défonçait. Sérieusement. J'étais terrifié, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Le peu de plaisir que j'avais ressenti au départ avait vite été remplacé par un sentiment de peur. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, je pleurais, serrant les dents. Il me mordait le cou, me maltraitait l'anus et mon torse, pinçant mes tétons avec ses doigts. Ce n'était même plus de la baise à ce niveau là, c'était un viol. J'avais peur.

- _Merda… merda! Ce n'est pas le Spain que je connais._

J'avais voulu connaître le pirate, et je me mordais les doigts à présent. Où était-il, où était Antonio! Antonio!

_- Non! Non! _Non! Stop! Je t'ai dis de me lâcher connard de _bastardo_!

Je me retournais d'un coup et lui filais un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

- Aie!

J'avais frappé fort, il saignait légèrement et sa joue était toute rouge. Il me lança un regard glacial et enserra mon cou dans ses mains. Il m'étranglait, me laissant juste ce qu'il me fallait d'air pour ne pas m'évanouir. Pleurer me faisait mal. Je suffoquais, tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Même sa voix était glaciale: « Tu veux que je te baise comme une femme? ».

- urgh…

- J'ai entendu dire que les femmes jouissaient plus lorsqu'on les étranglait durant l'acte, tu veux vérifier?

Il commença à me lécher l'oreille, serrant mon cou encore plus fort. Il recommença à bouger, me pénétrant encore plus profondément. Je gigotais, essayant de reprendre pied, mes poumons réclamaient de l'air que je n'arrivais pas à obtenir. Je ne pouvais pas respirer normalement, pas en étant culbuter de la sorte.

- Uf! Urrgh! Nmaaa! Ah! Aaah! Nggh!

Mon corps me faisait honte, malgré toute l'horreur que je ressentais, j'arrivais à éjaculer. Saloperie! Il se retira aussitôt, je m'écroulais par terre. Tremblant et inspirant le plus d'air que je pouvais. J'aurais de belles marques ce soir sur mon cou… si je survivais jusque là. Ma tête me tournait, je voyais flou, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de mes larmes. Je réagis à peine lorsque le pirate s'agenouilla auprès de moi, me pénétrant de nouveau, à même le sol, collant son torse contre le mien. Son mouvement de hanches me réveilla.

- …non! Non! Je ne veux pas! Ah! Non!

- Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas encore jouie. Laisse-toi faire et cesse de gesticuler.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, me débattant de plus belle. C'était hors de question! Je ne voulais pas! Pas avec ce maudit pirate!

- …non!…j'veux mourir…pitié…non…

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant visiblement la tête. Arrêtant de me pilonner d'un coup. Je remarquais que sa joue était gonflée.

- C'est quoi le problème à la fin? Tu dis « non », mais tu ton cul a tellement de fois était utilisé que ton corps réagit immédiatement. Je suis l'Antonio que tu aimes, alors laisse-toi baiser sans rien dire!

Je baissais la tête, serrant les dents. Il avait tord… non. Tout ce qu'il disait était faux.

- Non… tu n'es pas…

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?

Je l'empoignais par le col, ma colère revenue: « N'essaye pas d'arranger tout à ta sauce, connard! Tu n'es pas l'Antonio que je connais! S'il t'avait en face de toi il en aurait honte! ».

- Quoi! -il se mit à rougir, la colère et la surprise se mélangeant sur son visage-

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais…reviens ici _bastardo_! Tu n'as pas le droit de ma laisser seul! Connard!

Le pirate ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se remettre à froncer les sourcils. S'il fallait que je ramène Antonio moi-même… J'approchais mon visage du sien, lui fronçait toujours les sourcils près à dire quelque chose.

- Dis donc, tu…nnghmmm?!

Je l'embrassais. Me jetant sur ses lèvres comme si je mourrais de faim. Mon élan nous fit tomber au sol. J'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche.

- Mgmm!

Je l'empêchais de respirer, tant pis pour sa gueule. Chacun son tour. Manquant d'air, moi aussi, je le relâchais. Lui jetant un regard de défi.

- _¡Ay! _Ça fait mal… ma pauvre tête… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je le regardais…Antonio?

- Lovi? Que fais-tu là? Tu peux m'expliquer… je faisais une sieste et…Wouaaah!

Il rougit, fixant nos corps réunis. J'avais oublié ça, tiens.

- Lovi… qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis…en toi?

Je me réveillais enfin. Prenant son visage entre mes mains.

- Tu… tu es redevenu normal? C'est bien toi?

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin, Lovi?

Je regardais ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux courts. Les larmes revinrent. Je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais. _Merda! _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué! Je l'embrassais partout ou je pouvais. Je voulais tout de lui. Ses joues, ses paupières, son front, ses lèvres… encore et encore. Il était rouge: « Hey, Lovi…mmmh. ». Nos langues dansaient, se mêlaient furieusement. Je fermais les yeux, profitant le plus possible de ce baiser. J'avais faim. Faim d'Antonio. J'avais envie de lui. Terriblement envie. Et visiblement je n'étais pas le seul. Je sentais son pénis durcir en moi, me réchauffant encore plus si c'était possible. J'étais déjà en feu. Je le lâchais. L'embrassant déjà dans le cou. Il se dégageait et me prit doucement le visage dans ses mains: « Sérieux, Lovi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ».

- La ferme. Tout ce que je veux c'est du sexe. Maintenant.

Mon corps tremblait, mais de réel plaisir cette fois. Il me lâcha le visage, descendant ses mains le long de mon corps, dans une caresse sensuelle et douce. Il attrapa mes hanches: « Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion! ».

Premier coup de butoir. Je me mordis les lèvres, les larmes glissant sur mes joues. Je relevais la tête dans un gémissement. _Merda! _Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon torse, mordit doucement un de mes téton. Faisant courir sa langue juste après ses morsures. Il se pencha sur moi, me collant le dos au parquet, s'assurant que ma tête ne se cognait pas. Bougeant plus vite, sa main prit mon pénis et commença à me caresser, me rendant encore plus excité.

- On va jouir tous les deux mon Lovi!

- Ferme-là, abruti! Mmmh! Ah! Non attends! Ah!

Il venait de redresser mes jambes, s'enfonçant plus profondément en moi, je savais ce qu'il cherchait, et _merda! _Il venait de le trouver! Je sentis une vague de feu me submerger. Il me lança un clin d'œil et se retira…. Oh non!… et replongea immédiatement. Pile sur la prostate!

- Ah non! Non! Pas là! C'est trop…! Aaah!

- Lovi… _te amo!_

- Aaaah! Antonio! Ah! _Merda!…_plus! Je t'en prie! Encore!

Il m'embrassa. Je bouillais. J'étais en feu! Je voulais crier mais n'y arrivait plus. C'était trop fort, trop bon! Ce n'étais pas que du sexe, pas seulement. Antonio ne profitait pas de mon corps comme le pirate, il me montrait son amour, tout comme je lui offrais le mien. J'en voulais encore, encore et encore. Ce saligaud d'espagnol savait comment me rendre fou de plaisir. J'allais exploser, et j'en réclamais encore! Je m'agrippais à lui, lui griffant le dos. Son bras enserrait ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps, sa main caressait l'une de mes fesses tandis que l'autre glissait toujours sur ma verge.

- Antonio! Je n'en peux plus! Encore! Encore! Encore! Antonio!

- Lovi!

- Aaaah! _Si! Si! Siii!_

* * *

Il déposa une tasse de café devant lui. Antonio avait les cheveux encore mouillés, les gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son t-shirt. Romano sortait lui aussi de la douche, il avait mis un débardeur, ayant encore chaud. L'italien avait tout raconté à son amant, se cachant comme il pouvait dans sa serviette.

- Je suis désolé… j'étais juste curieux mais…

- Non, c'est moi. Surtout que… je crois que j'ai été horrible avec toi…

Antonio baissa à son tour la tête, fixant sa tasse de café, gêné. Il se souvenait de ses aventures de piraterie. Et surtout du pirate qu'il avait été. En ce qui concernait le sexe, il n'avait jamais été un tendre. C'est Lovi qui lui avait appris le romantisme.

- _Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ça… _- l'italien rougit en pensant au pirate.

- Alors euh… -les yeux verts se levèrent vers son amant- Si j'ai bien compris… avec moi c'est meilleur?

Romano détourna la tête, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, sa mèche de cheveux se recourbait sur elle-même, formant un petit cœur (ça le trahissait toujours). Evidemment que c'était bien mieux avec lui, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire… si?

* * *

Le bateau naviguait tranquillement sur l'océan. Un peu de vent pour pousser les voiles, du soleil pour bronzer, tout l'équipage somnolait. Le bonheur du pirate en vacances.

Spain, pirate de son état, était vautré en plein milieu du pont, à même le sol. Il regardait les nuages au-dessus de lui. Repensant à l'étrange rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Traverser les siècles, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Le visage de Romano lui réapparut.

- Il devient tellement mignon en grandissant?

Ses joues rougirent. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à gesticuler, inquiétant ses hommes. Son second s'approcha: « Un souci, capitaine? ».

- Je suis tombé amoureux!


End file.
